Beso de Chocolate
by Nyu Hikari
Summary: Como un día caluroso de verano puede convertirse en algo completamente inesperado. Shounen ai, TakashixKotarou.


_**Beso de Chocolate**_

_°°°°°°°°°°_

_N de T: Esta fic no me pertenece, yo solo lo estoy traduciendo. Este fic pertenece a Makami, quien fue tan amable de darme el permiso para traducirlo. Arigatou Makami._

_°°°°°°°°°°_

Era un día caluroso, no, era mas que solo caluroso. Hacía un calor espantoso, en realidad no había palabras para describir el calor que estaba haciendo afuera.

Kotarou se sentía agradecido de estar dentro de su casa sentado cerca de un ventilador, este estaba soplando fuertemente. Había una persona que estaba sentada a un lado de el mirando por sobre de su hombro un libro de texto, se trataba de su amigo Takashi Ayanokoyi. Kotarou había sido amigo del rubio por tanto tiempo que el ya no recordaba cuando había comenzado su amistad. Eran muy amigos a pesar de ser tan diferentes uno del otro. Takashi era una persona elegante, siempre sacaba buenas notas y era excelente para los deportes. Por otro lado, Kotarou no era bueno en nada de lo antes dicho.

"Esta bien, si se ponen estos dos juntos entonces..." Murmuraba para si mismo Takashi. Kotarou se estremeció al sentir una respiración sobre su oreja.

"¿Estas bien Kotarou?"

Kotarou respiro profundamente para tratar de tranquilizarse. Comenzó a sentir un ligero dolor de cabeza. Tal vez era que el calor comenzaba a afectarle. Si, eso debía de ser, ya que el no estaba pensando bien. Lo que estaba sintiendo no era a Takashi, eso no era la respiración de Takashi sobre su piel. Solamente se trataba del calor que hacía.

Kotarou se volteo para que su cara pudiese quedar nuevamente frente al ventilador. El peli-morado sintió como aquella brisa lo refrescaba. "Es tan refrescante." Pensó Kotarou sintiendo aún ese frío aire sobre el.

"Oye, ¿Estas bien amigo?" Preguntó Takashi repentinamente dejando de lado su libro de texto.

Koutaro movió su cabeza afirmativamente. "Es solo que hace mucho calor aquí adentro."

Takashi movió su cabeza para indicarle que estaba de acuerdo con el, entonces dijo,

"Kotarou, enserio que este calor es asesino."

"Lo se…"

Ambos estuvieron callados por un momento. Kotarou volvió a voltear su cara frente al ventilador para que la fuerte brisa despejara un poco su mente. Mientras tanto Takashi siguió trabajando en la tarea que les habían dejado.

De repente la brisa cesó. El ventilador se acababa de descomponer.

"Maldición." Se quejó Kotarou. "Ugh..."

Entonces Kotarou giró un poco su cabeza y pudo ver como Takashi estaba cortando la envoltura de una barra de chocolate. Pero por el calor que hacía el chocolate se estaba derritiendo y había llenado todas las manos del rubio. Este se dio cuenta de eso y comenzó a comer rápidamente el lado izquierdo del chocolate antes de que se le cayera o derritiera mas.

Kotarou sonrió.

"Esa cosa se ve asquerosa, Ten-chan"

Takashi miró hacia arriba para después mirar a Kotarou.

"¿Oh? ¿Acabo de escuchar que tu dijiste que querías un poco?"

"¿Uh…? ¿Qué…?"

La sonrisa de Takashi no se quitaba mientras se abalanzaba contra Kotarou. El peli-morado solo hizo un poco de ruido antes de encontrarse tirado en el suelo con su rubio amigo sobre de el. Takashi seguía sonriendo mientras ponía sus manos llenas de chocolate sobre la cabeza de Kotarou.

"¡O…oye, Ten-chan! ¡Déjame levantarme!"

"Nop" Le contestó juguetonamente sin dejar de sonreír aún. "Tienes un poco de chocolate en tú mejilla"

"¿Eh?" Kotarou no estaba seguro a donde quería llegar él, pero de lo que si estaba seguro es que no tenía nada que ver con la tarea. "Te-Ten…"

El rubio solo se inclino hacia abajo, Takashi quedo aún mas apretado a Kotarou. Su legua ardiente y húmeda paso sobre la mejilla de Kotarou y paso sobre el supuesto chocolate que había ahí.

"Mmmm… esto es un exquisito chocolate"

La cara de Kotarou se puso roja, tanto que hasta sentía como le quemaba las mejillas.

"¡Ten-chan!" Apenas alcanzó a decir.

"Oh, también hay un poco mas en tus labios…"

Kotarou soltó un ligero alarido para que lo dejara. Pero después dejó de protestar. Su corazón estaba compitiendo contra la razón. El pensó en que si pudiese reunir las fuerzas necesarias para empujar a Takashi, este sería al suelo y el podría salir por la puerta de enfrente, una ventana o lo que fuera para poder correr. Pero le gustó eso. Le gustó estar debajo de Takashi. Le gustó la sensación de…

El se quejó un poco de nuevo.

Takashi rió entre dientes.

"¿En serio quieres que me detenga?" Dijo Takashi en un tono entre burlón y juguetón.

Kotarou cabeceó débilmente. Preguntándose silenciosamente como se sentirían los labios de Takashi. ¿Qué pasaría si el los probara? Por alguna extraña razón, el rubio vio en los ojos de Kotarou lo que estaba pensando, el lo comprendió, el sabía lo que Kotarou quería. No por nada eran amigos desde pequeños, así que Takashi no hizo ningún movimiento por un rato.

"Ten…" Kotarou suplicó.

"Esta bien." Dijo repentinamente.

Takashi sonrió para después inclinarse abajo y presionar con un poco de fuerza sus labios sobre los de Kotarou. Este comenzó a quejarse y empujo la cabeza de Takashi para tratar de reclamar por ese deseado beso, Solo que Cotarro no aceptaba el deseo de querer sentir los labios de su amigo sobre los suyos. Takashi se quitó y sacudió un poco su cabeza. Kotarou suspiró y dejó de hacer cualquier esfuerzo. Confiando en que Takashi ya hubiera recuperado la cordura. Pero rápidamente el rubio volvió a agacharse. Y esta vez lo beso de una forma dulce. Takashi pasó su lengua lentamente sobre el labio inferior de Kotarou antes de meterla en la boca de este.

Kotarou podía sentir el sabor a chocolate en la lengua de Takashi. Tan dulce… tan… delicioso.

"Mmmm…"

El lo besó lo mejor que podía, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo. Takashi se sentía tan cálido, tan suave y tan dulce. Si el hubiese podido devorar al rubio en ese momento, hubiese estado feliz. Aunque parecía que Takashi tenía la misma idea, ya que el se apretaba mas y mas sobre los labios de Kotarou.

Finalmente, comenzaron a sentir la falta de aire, Takashi rompió el beso y se rodó hasta quedar a un lado de Kotarou mientras tomaba aquel necesario pero en ese momento inconveniente aire.

"Kotarou… Tú nunca has… besado a nadie antes, ¿O lo has hecho?" Dijo en broma sonriendo.

Kotarou solo le saco la lengua.

"Oye Kotarou… no me tienta."

_**Fin**_

Aquí una traducción de mi pareja favorita de este anime. Tuve algunos problemas, ya que algunas partes si que se me dificultaron para encontrarles una traducción coherente. Igual creo que no me quedó muy coherente. Pero uno hace lo que pueda, ne?

Bueno, creo que este es el primer fic de Pita Ten en español. Espero que alguien lo lea.

Jâ Ne!


End file.
